Always
by really-just-unsure
Summary: "Amelia Pond has always loved Rory Williams." Series of one-shots. Mostly Amy-centric.
1. Always

Amelia Pond has always loved Rory Williams.

Well, not at first. In fact she thought he was a bit of a pushover and not nearly as fun to play with as her best friend Mels was. At eight years old, Rory had long hair, a large nose, was a bit short and had a high-pitched voice still not affected by puberty, Rory Williams wasn't much to look at. His only redeeming quality was that he never once made fun of her after hearing her tales about the raggedy doctor. In fact, he even agreed to play dress up a few times.

So Amelia had let Rory hang around with her and Mels, talking, playing, getting Mels into whatever trouble she wrangled herself into, and having a few jokes at Rory's expense.

But gradually, everything changed.

* * *

Nine years had gone by and Amelia Jessica Pond was now Amy Pond. No longer did she speak of the Doctor except to Mels and Rory. Amy was no longer the baby-faced little girl waiting for a box. She had grown tall and very beautiful, legs in full view with the help of some very choice mini-skirts. All the boys in Leadworth went crazy over her. Amy knew full well the effect she had, but she was baffled as to it's only exception, Rory.

As the years passed, Rory had grown into a tall, gangly teenage boy. Gone was his long hair, his voice deepened with age and he managed to get a few looks thrown his way from some of the girls in town. However, he never once looked their way. Amy couldn't help but notice this fact. She had joked around a few times with him, trying to flirt and play around but not once did Rory look at her the way the other boys did when she flirted with them. He never once stopped being that awkward, shy adorable boy she met back when she was a child.

The only conclusion? Rory was gay.

Upon realizing this sad fact, Amy specifically took it upon herself to let any and every girl who might be interested in him know that he was off the market, at least for them. It wasn't really fair, those girls having their hopes up, and for no reason. Amy felt almost sorry for them.

Rory had become a great guy, and as her best friend, she should know that. Amy knew that Rory was smart, kind, loyal, and in her eyes definitely gorgeous. Not the kind you see anywhere, but the kind of beautiful where you really had to know the person to really see it. She even caught Mels eying him once or twice, which Amy did not like at all.

"Seriously, Amy it's only for laughs." Mels laughed, "You have got to stop acting like the jealous wife, he's a grown boy."

Amy wasn't jealous, she just felt protective because her best friend shouldn't have to deal with any women if he played for the other team.

So it wasn't any girl's fault that Rory couldn't return any of their affections. Amy figured she was being a nice person letting them know. Though she couldn't help feeling a little bit satisfied in seeing the looks on their faces when she told them.

* * *

It had been a few hours since she had found out her gay best friend was now her straight best friend. A best friend with a crush, and an Amy who wasn't sure how to react. Amy wasn't lying when she said he was her favorite guy. Amy didn't have much in her life to smile about, with her Aunt being overbearing, all those years of therapy, her Raggedy Man still missing and not many friends to speak of. However, Rory was the one positive constant in her life. She adored Mels, but the connection was never the same. Rory was Rory, he was Rory Williams. Her best friend and the boy who ran away after she found out he liked her. Her, Amelia Pond, the mad girl with an imaginary friend that she can't shake off.

And a boy who she refuses to let go of.

* * *

"Amy it's fine, just go."

She managed to track Rory down. He was outside at the local park sitting alone on the swings. As she went to sit next to him, he looked on with a morose face. She couldn't help but feel affection for him. Amy wanted desperately to tell him something, anything.

She didn't want to go.

Amy was never good at expressing her feelings. Many boyfriends had come and gone, but she never once said "I love you" to any of them. Psychiatrists couldn't get her to crack, but only Rory could squeeze his way through. The boy who stayed.

She was about to speak when a car parked nearby had blasted out the tune to the Macarena. Her and Rory looked at each other and burst out laughing. As Amy struggled to catch her breath, she caught a glimpse of Rory. His face was brighter than moments ago, and the most adorable smile painted on his face. Amy wasn't sure what possessed her when she grabbed him and pressed her lips against his.

It was a short kiss, chaste and full of affection. Amy opened her eyes and saw that Rory's mouth was agape, speechless. She giggled despite herself and lightly pressed her forehead against his. Rory spoke first.

"Gorgeous, huh?"

Amy smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I never said that, stupid." Blushing slightly, she smiled and pulled herself closer. "I said gorgeous _and_ my favorite guy."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Right, sorry. That was my bad."

Amy almost had a retort for Rory's obvious sarcasm, but she bit her tongue. She had her Rory back, her best friend and now maybe a sort of boyfriend. If she wanted to make sure she kept him, she would have to let little things like that go. Besides...

She leaned in to kiss him again.

There were better ways of making him shut up.

* * *

Maybe Amy hadn't always loved Rory, but she always will. And even as her stupid-face husband sleeps next to her in bed, she still feels as though they were still seventeen, on that swing and feeling so impossibly young. The Doctor may have taken her to wild places for great adventures, but Rory always took her home. Wherever and whenever they were, Amy always felt at home.


	2. Broken

_**Here, I'm going to address the problem I always had with Rory stating that he loved Amy more, and that his guarding the Pandorica proves that somehow. It kinda ruined Rory's character a bit for me, using that act of love as some bargaining chip in order to say that he has more invested in the relationship.**_

* * *

Amy's world was falling apart, and there was no way she could stop it.

She and Rory had already reached their breaking point. Amy no longer had control over her voice as she screamed at him to get out and to leave her alone. She couldn't understand why she was doing this. They could have been happy. Memories of their future selves waving at them, happy, flashed through Amy's mind.

She could see Rory's eyes water as he tried desperately to convince her to work with him, to fix whatever had been broken. It nearly killed her to deny him of any explanation or peace of mind. Amy needed to make sure that Rory was able to run, to escape to someplace better, to another woman who could make him happier.

Since the loss of their baby, Melody, Amy and Rory hadn't been the same. Playgrounds were avoided, and neither of them could pass by a schoolyard without a sharp pain arising in their chests. After a few months, they decided to have another baby. This one would be safe; this was the real world, not somewhere filled with danger like it had been with the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

Filled with relief and a sense of hope, Rory embraced Amy after seeing the positive on the pregnancy test. However, when the doctor had told her that it was a false positive and that she could no longer have children, something inside the both of them broke. Amy broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into a barely standing Rory. Holding her close, he whispered in her ear how everything would be okay. Their love could withstand this; they would be there for each other. Rory and Amy, always.

Amy watched as Rory had given up on trying to convince his wife to work things out and quickly stormed out, now on the other side of the TARDIS-blue door. Unable to contain her grief, she cried out for Rory. He never once looked back.

As Amy walked slowly back inside of her home, she collapsed on the floor. Hyperventilating, she tried to convince herself it was all for the best. Rory deserved someone who could truly show him that he was loved. He deserved someone smarter, more affectionate, more special and Amy couldn't hope to believe that she was any of these things. What kind of a wife kisses another man before her wedding? What kind of a lover is unable to express her feelings except under times of distress?

Amy had always known that she was deeply in love with Rory, but it had always been incredibly difficult to express those feelings. It was her fault that Rory felt that he was more in love with Amy than she was with him. She understood that in order to make up for all the wrong that she had done in the relationship, this needed to be the right that would set everything back to how it should be.

Rory Williams, enjoying his life and being happy, and Amelia Pond, the woman that would set him free.

Amy had to hang in there, even if it meant cruelly denying her husband communication and acting cheerful about the prospect of her divorce. It may have torn her to pieces, but Rory was worth the pain.

* * *

The Dalek asylum was quickly going to be destroyed, but Amy didn't care. She and Rory had finally reached an understanding, and maybe all broken bridges didn't have to stay broken.

"How long can we wait?"

Rory looked into his wife's eyes with uncertainty. Amy wasn't sure if he meant waiting for the Doctor, or waiting together to mend their damaged relationship. Amy took a deep breath and said with utter conviction:

"The rest of our lives."

As Amy pulled Rory in for a kiss, she couldn't help but feel relief and a feeling of trepidation. It had been so long since she had felt Rory's touch and to be honest, it scared her. It had always scared her. Rory was always there for her, and Amy couldn't help but feel terrified that someday she might lose him. She was broken, scared, and far from being a perfect person one would want to spend their life with. Her fear melted away when Rory pulled her even closer, kissing her back and holding her tightly against his chest. He was just as afraid as she was, afraid that if they parted that she would leave. They refused to let each other go, bringing themselves deep and deeper into the kiss. They hadn't even registered that the Doctor had teleported them off of the asylum.

For the first time in a very long time, Amy couldn't wait to get home. She gave Rory her best seductive look and watched in amusement as he cheered silently outside of the door.

"I can see you!"

* * *

Later that night, as they lay awake in bed, Rory turned to Amy. Amy could feel Rory's pulse race and his expression distraught. "Oi, what's got your tongue Mr. Pond?" She grinned teasingly at her husband. Rory grabbed Amy and brought her close. He breathed into her hair as Amy pulled herself even closer. "I love you, and I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." Amy could hear Rory's voice breaking. With a lump in her throat, Amy whispered back, "You know it'll be me and you. Always. Even when we're both being stupid, it's going to be _us_ always."

He chuckled in relief. "That is fantastic news, Mrs. Williams."

Amy couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Don't get too cocky Mr. Pond." She ran her fingers through Rory's hair and slowly pulled him in for a deep kiss. As they broke apart, she smiled at Rory's delightfully grinning face. He growled playfully and pulled Amy on top of him. Her mouth, less than a millimeter away, her breath tickling Rory's lips.

"We've got _a lot _of lost time to make up for."

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review to let me know what you thought! Also feel free to send me a message or PM me with prompts because sometimes I need a little push to write :) Thanks!_**


End file.
